An Unexpected Surprise
by EclareFanatic123
Summary: Eli visits some friends from his old neighborhood. as there talking, he sees someone that he hates.  someone that he will never forgive.  **i made up all the names, sooooo if your name is Jimmy Reid, dont be offended. **rated T for some mild language


**soooooo i was sitting in stupid biology class one day and this story just randomly poped into my head(:**

**hopee you likee it :D**

"Eli lets go or were going to be late!" I hear Clare shout. I'm in the bathroom getting ready. Damn, she's always rushing me. Earlier this week I got a call from my old buddy Bradley. He was a friend from my old neighborhood. Clare and I are going back to my old neighborhood to hook up with some friends. See how they are, catch up with each other. All that stuff.

"Clare I'm moving as fast as I can," I yell out to her.

"Well move faster."

I'm in there for another 2 minutes before I come out. I see Clare and she's frustrated. I quickly kiss her on her lips, and she smiles at me, not mad anymore.

"Eli! Stop doing that I'm trying to be mad at you." I just smirk at her.

We finally leave the house. Were supposed to be there in an hour and a half and were about 2 hours away. Shit. We're definitely gonna be late. Ain't no way I'm gonna get Morty to go that fast.

"Eli, look at that, you made us last."

I just sigh. I love this girl to death, but sometimes she can be very annoying.

"Yes Clare, I see that."

We drive most of the way in silence. We just listen to music. The music that I like. Clare even hums alone to it now; she even told me one time that she's starting to like it.

We pull up in front of Secrets. The place that people hand out at my old town. I would compare this place to The Dot.

I get out of Morty and walk around to open the door for Clare. I take her hand in mine and as were walking up to the doors to enter Secrets I whisper, "You ok?"

She smiles at me and whispers, "I'm fine."

I didn't tell my old friends about Clare. They always knew me as the guy that was in love with Julia. That guy is gone now. Now I'm the Eli that is in love with Clare.

We walk in and I instantly spot Bradley. He looks exactly what I remember him to look like. He looks over at me and smiles. Then I notice he looks over at Clare. I can feel his eyes burning a hole in our hands.

"Hey, man." He says

"Hey." We shake hands. "This is Clare."

"Hi, Clare." He says. From the tone in his voice I can tell he's a little confused.

"Hi, Bradley." Clare says.

"So, Eli. How are you?"

"I have actually been great these days. Put a lot of stuff in my past. And of course Clare has helped me with a lot of things. Like Julia, and she helped me clean my room. Life if finally normal again. How have you been?"

He starts talking about his life since I have been gone. School, his new girlfriend, when I lived here, the guy had a new girlfriend every week, so I'm not surprised I don't have the same girlfriend he used to. I gaze around the restaurant to see if I recognize anyone else. I notice this guy. He looks like he could be in his late thirties, early forties. Something about this makes me think I know him.

That's when it hits me.

I have seen this guy before.

In the newspaper.

When Julia died.

His picture. I told myself I would never forget his face, and I didn't.

I feel all kinds of emotions.

Pain.

Anger.

Sadness.

Rage.

Furious.

Then I become numb.

I have to confront him.

This guy killed my first love.

I can't just ignore him.

How is he out of jail already? It's barely been a 2 years since the accident. He was drunk driving and he hit a girl and killed her. I'm pissed. If it was my decision, I would have let his ass rot in jail the rest of his life.

I realize that Clare and Bradley have broken off and started their own conversation. This is my chance.

"Hey I'm going to get something to drink. You want anything Clare?"

She smiles at me and says "No" then starts to talk to Bradley again.

I get up, and walk over to the counter.

I'm nervous. I always said if I saw this guy I would kill him with my own two hands. I never thought that I would ever see him.

I can't chicken out. I tap on his arm, and he turns around.

"Can I help you?" he asks me.

"Yes you can, actually. Is your name Jimmy Reid?"

"Yes it is, do I know you?"

"You killed her," I whisper quietly.

"Excuse me, I didn't hear you."

"You killed her." I repeat a little louder.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He mumbles quickly and tries to leave. I can't let him leave though. I grab his arm tightly and say, "You're not going anywhere."

"I hate you! Do you have any idea how much damage you have done to this town? I can't believe you would have the nerve to step foot back into this town. You put me and my family through pain, and you put her family through pain. Do you even think about what you're doing before you do it? I guess not because if you did then you would not have gotten behind that wheel and drove drunk. And then she would still be here with us. Where she belongs. She was only 15. 15! She doesn't deserve to be where she is right now. I hate you. I hate you with a burning passion. I will never forget that night. I went off to find her, and I found her on the side of the street. Dead. I cried my eyes out while I held her lifeless body in my arms. If it was legal, I would kill you right now. But I'm not going to do that because I'm not a monster. Unlike you who risk other peoples life by driving drunk. How can you look at yourself knowing that you took the life out of an innocent girl?" I wasn't done yet, but he interrupted me.

"I can't! I can't look at myself. Oh if only you knew what it was like. It's horrible to live with this guilt. Shame. Agony. I know I killed a girl and everyday I think about it. Every day. It's terrible. I think about multiply times a day. I know that she didn't deserve this, and you will never understand how sorry I am. Or how much I regret what I did. I broke the law; I served my time for it. I'm not asking you to forgive me, because I know you can probably never do that. Just get over it."

I start laughing. Not from humor, but from disgust.

"Get over it? Never! I might have moved on, but I will never forgive you, or forget that night. It's burned into my mind like I don't even know what. I guess you have never lost anyone you loved; you don't know what it feels like."

"To hell I don't! I lost my whole family! After the accident my whole family came to visit my once in jail. And you know what they said to me? They said "I can't believe what you did. You are not welcome in this family anymore. We hate you." You know what that feels like? I feel like a piece of shit. That's what it feels like."

"Good," I snap. "That's all you deserve to feel like. Now I'm gonna leave now before I do something I'm going to regret. Just remember that you are hated my many, and if it was my decision, I would let your pathetic ass rot in jail the rest of your life. Have a horrible life."

I start to walk back to the table when he grabs my arm.

"Don't touch me," I hiss at him.

"I really am sorry. If only you could understand….." it sounded like he was speaking more to himself then to me.

"Have a nice life."

Those were the last words he said to me. I watch in disgust as the one person that I have ever really hated walks out of my life just as quickly as he entered it.

I start walking back to the table. I look at Clare. She has a petrified look in her eyes. When I get close enough to her I rap her up into a big hug and whisper, "I love you." For the first time in her ear.

She smiles at me and whispers, "I love you, too."

"I'm sorry you had to see that. I just saw him there, and I could not let him leave without saying something to him."

"Eli, its fine. Are you ok?"

"I think so. I was just in shock. Really want expecting to see him here."

"Do you want to leave?"

"No, he's gone now." I totally forgot that Bradley was here with us until he coughs.

"So, where were we?" I ask, and we continue where we left off.

**i know the ending was kinda weird**

**well.**

**hope you liked it(: **

**reviews are helpful.**

**bye bye for now(:**


End file.
